Dragon Ball Muyo
by konekochanhime
Summary: thanx to washu, Ryoko is stuck in dbz world looking like a sayijn. Oh no! who's the hot guy with purple hair?(used to be chapter one)
1. OMG! She's A Saiyin! Oh Wait, It's Just ...

muyo DragonBall Muyo 

Washu sat on her pillow typing away on her eternal computer, working on another 'great invention'. A knock on the door didn't disturb her in the least, not even when her daughter, Ryoko walked in, tail swishing carelessly behind her. "Washu, I was wondering....you remember that time/dimension traveler you invented not that long ago?" the blue-haired woman asked, sneaking up behind Washu. "Yeah, the same one that caused all that trouble and I had to go from dimension to dimension deleting them one by one. No, I'm not going to make another one." the twenty thousand year old super genius answered the unasked question. Ryoko's face faltered and then turned into a whine. "But M-o-m! I just want a dimension traveler, not a time one. I was reading about this dimension that had a bunch of guys that looked like Tenchi and I wanna go!!" she whined, giving the scientist puppy dog eyes. Washu thought about for a moment then grinned. "I'll do it...." Ryoko's face lighted up. "If you call me Lil' Washu!" Washu grinned wider and Ryoko did the anime fall thing. When she got up, there was a look of rage on her pretty face. "What?! No way! It's hard to call someone little when they're over twenty thousand years old. Forget it!" she shouted the last sentence. Washu's chin went up and she frowned. "Then no dimension traveler. Unless....I have a better idea! I'm working on an experiment and I need a pretty young volunteer to help me." she grinned once again. A look a pure dread crossed Ryoko's face. "An experiment? What kind of experiment?" she became suspicious and was now backing away slowly from the mad scientist, inching for the door. Washu approached her like a cat on a poor canary. "Don't worry! It's not dangerous or anything like that. I wouldn't put my own daughter in danger. Just a few simple side effects that you probably won't even notice." she continued to advance the pirate. "What kind of side effects?" she asked nervously, backing into the door. "Oh nothing too noticeable. Maybe hair color change. Maybe a longer tail, maybe eye color change. All of this is a definite maybe." Washu emphasized the word 'maybe'. Ryoko had a small sweat drop and was looking for a way to escape. "I'm sure Tenchi would like the changes." Washu had a mischievous glint in her green eyes, knowing that Ryoko'll do anything for the love of Tenchi. "Fine. But make it quick." Ryoko growled, straitening out and regaining her dignity, somewhat. "Great!"Washu clapped her hands once and grinned before going back to work, Ryoko following her. 

Tenchi passed Washu's lab a few times, but never ever went in, not after all those crazy experiments she had done on him, whether or not he wanted to do them. "No! Keep that away from me!! Washu!!!" came from the there side of the door. Tenchi raised an eyebrow, half in confusion and half in sadistic humor. "I wonder who's in there. It sounds like Ryoko...na. She would never do something like that...would she?" he pondered to himself. Then a loud electric shock sounded and then more hollering. A sweat drop appeared on Tenchi before he scuttled away. 

Washu unstrapped Ryoko from a stretcher and let her stand. Ryoko shook herself and that's when she noticed her tail. "Washu!!! My tail is a foot longer!! What the hell am I supposed to do with it now????!!!!" she yelled with fury. Washu shrugged her shoulders. "Wrap it around your waist." she replied, going back to her eternal computer. The angry pirate started to storm out of the lab when she passed a mirror. Her hair was the same shape, but now totally black, along with her eyes. She couldn't help it. She shrieked and ran over to Washu and began to choke her. "What the hell did you do to me!!!!?????" she gripped her neck tighter while poor Washu was as limp as a rag doll. "It's only temporary!!!A month at max!!!" Washu choked out, struggling to get out of the death grip and eventually succeeding. Ryoko stood before her, shoulders heaving with deep breaths. "A month?" she asked as calmly as she could, which wasn't much. Washu made a small smile. "Yup. A month max, possibly less." she said, never taking her eyes off the woman in front of her. Ryoko nodded and left, counting up to ten to control her anger. Without another word, she carefully wrapped her tail around her waist and walked out. 

Later that day, Washu emerged from her lab, sweating with a health glow and wearing a smile as big as California. "Ryoko! I finished it!" she called out. Ryoko appeared instantly, smiling like it's Christmas. "Really?! Oh! I wanna try it I wanna try it!!" she was positively giddy with excitement. Washu nodded and led her into the lab once again. Ayeka spied on the two, wanting to know what in the world Washu had created now. "Ayeka! What are you doing? I need you to help me with dinner." asked a little twelve year old, Sasami, sneaking up behind her big sister. Ayeka made a little 'eep' sound and turned to face Sasami. "Oh, uh, I was just, uh, going to see Miss Washu for, uh, something." Ayeka cursed herself for the beyond lame excuse. Sasami looked dubious but let it drop. "Just please make it fast. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." the blue-haired princess left to tend to the cooking the food. Ayeka crept up to the lab door and was flattened when Ryoko slammed open the door. "Itai..." she muttered while twitching against the wall. 

Ryoko phased upstairs to her room and looked googly eyes at the little machine in her palm. "Washu, you're a genius." she murmured. She had made Washu make it travel size so that it wouldn't get lost. "Okay baby, work for mama." she whispered, tapping a few buttons on the side of it. "Whoa!" she yelled when the room started to do a 180 on her. "Damn! What a rush!" she exclaimed when it finally stopped. She stopped panting when she noticed that she wasn't in her room anymore.   
***************************************** 

Bulma Briefs banged away on some new invention when someone yelled. "Huh?" she looked up and back to see a woman about twenty with black hair and eyes, which were darting around at the moment. "Who are you?" she asked rudely. "I should be asking you the same thing! You can't just come into my lab and just start making demands! Who in the hell are you?!" Bulma yelled on the defense. "Look lady. There's obviously been a mistake and when I get back to my dimension, I'm going to personally kill the genius who made this piece of crap traveler." she said loudly back, playing with all the buttons on her traveler. Bulma immediately lost all her anger and replaced it with interest. "You're from another dimension?" she asked. "Ryoko." she said after a few seconds. "What?" The woman looked annoyed. "My name. You asked it. It's Ryoko. Where the hell am I?" Ryoko started to walk around. "Earth. Where are you from?" Ryoko let loose a long line of curses before answering. "Earth. Obviously, the old hag that sent me here wanted to have fun." In frustration, her tail unconsciously unraveled from her waist and twitched with agitation. Bulma froze in horror. "Y-you're a-a S-sajin! Eeee!!!" she screamed, fleeing from the lab, leaving a confused Ryoko in the dust. 

Bulma ran as fast as she could to the gravity machine to get Vegeta. "Vegeta! Vegeta!! Get out here now!!" she yelled over the intercom. "Kami-damn you Woman! What now?!" Vegeta shouted at her, slamming open the door in anger. "Vegeta!! I was working in my lab, minding my own business, when all of a sudden, a dimension traveler bursts in. She said her name's Ryoko. Vegeta...she's a Sayjin!" Bulma chattered out through nervous teeth. Vegeta gasped. "What? A Sayjin? Are you sure? No Sayjin that I know of has a name like 'Ryoko'." Bulma's nervous look turned to one of annoyance. "I don't care if she say's she's the Second Coming! She's in my lab! With a tail!" she screamed into his sensitive ears. Vegeta winced and gave her the look of a thousand deaths. "Woman, if you don't shut up in about two seconds, I swear I'll blow you and this entire miserable planet into the next dimension." he growled, trying his hardest to look menacing. Bulma only grinned. "But then who would fix the gravity machine when it's broken?" Vegeta scowled and started stomping over to her lab, muttering something about knowing where she slept at night. Bulma snorted but then followed him. 

Ryoko wondered around the huge place, not having a damn clue where she was. 'When I get my hands on Washu...Is that a refrigerator? Sake! Food!' she thought, phasing over to the fridge. Throwing it open, she tossed anything edible onto the table behind her. "Excuse me but, what are you doing?" a male voice asked behind her. Ryoko turned around slowly, a sandwich stuck in her mouth, to face the most cutest guy she's ever seen, even cuter then (gasp!) Tenchi!   
She stared at a very handsome, very muscular young man about her age with short lavender hair and clear blue eyes. A blush crept up on her cheeks without an invitation as her voice decided to take a vacation. "Um...um...um..." she stuttered. "She's here by accident Trunks." Bulma said from behind him. "Huh? Oh, hi Kaasan. Tousan." Trunks turned to his parents. "Making yourself at home I see." Vegeta sneered, crossing his arms. Ryoko froze. She was getting embarrassed, and she hated nothing more, well, except a certain Jurian princess. "Um...I'm going to leave now...." she said slowly, phasing out to another part of the house and then eventually out of the house. Once she was sure she was out of sight, she let out the big breath she was holding. 'I wonder if I can contact Ryo-ohki from here...' she thought. 'Ryo-ohki. Come to me Ryo-ohki.' she reached out mentally. She waited a few minutes, not getting any response. Ryoko grew pissed. "Damn animal! Probably eating carrots!" she cursed, phasing into a near by forest. 

Goku, Gohan , and Goten were fishing in the river for their dinner tonight. Goten's stomach rumbled as he whined. "Dad! I'm really hungry. Have you caught the fish yet?" Goku looked up and shook his head. Goten hung his head. "I'm starving. I'm going into the forest to look for a small animal or something." he sighed, getting up and floating off. He got about half way into the forest when he heard loud cursing. "Goddamn it! I'm stuck in this fucking hell hole for God knows how long! I'll kill you Washu!!!!" a woman screamed. Suddenly, there was a huge increase in her ki and a good portion of the forest was now annihilated. Goten followed the screams and hid behind a tree. The source of the voice was a lovely young woman with black hair and eyes and a tail...tail?! "Hey you! The one with the tail! Are you a Saijin?" he shouted out to her. She turned her furious gaze on him. "What in God's name is a Saijin? I'm a humanoid you baka!" she yelled, making the semi-saijin wince in pain, you know, sensitive ears. Once he recovered, he stared back at her. "If you're not a Saijin, then why do you have a tail?" he shot back. She looked back at her butt and her tail swished around lazily. "That's the way I was made and if you don't stop asking me questions I swear I will jam my foot so far up your.." she was cut short by the presence of two other men, all looking at her strangely. Her anger exploded. "What the hell are you all looking at?! Haven't you ever seen a woman before?!! Freaks!!" she screamed, turning to phase out. "Wait. We couldn't help overhearing your screaming. What are you doing all the way out here?" the largest one asked. "I have no where else to go. What are you 'doing all the way out here'?" she asked, starting to get irritated. "We're just catching some fish for dinner. Care to join us? Oh, by the way, I'm Goku, this is my son Gohan, and the one you were yelling at is my other son Goten." Goku chuckled a bit. "I'm Ryoko. Do you know a good cave where I can stay?" Ryoko asked warily. "No need for a cave. I'm sure my wife wouldn't mind you staying for a couple of days." Goku shrugged and gave her the famous Son grin. "Yeah whatever. I actually don't know how long I'll be staying. I don't even know what dimension I'm in. I'm totally screwed."   
  



	2. Help Me Out Please?

muyo2 Hey thanx for all the 3 reviews I've gotten so far! I've been pondering what the heck the next gonna have in it and I need you help with this simple little votes k?   


1) DO YOU THINK THAT RYOKO IS AS VIOLENT AS I'VE MADE HER OUT TO BE?   
I've gotten one complaint about that. I don't think I did. Have you seen Tenchi in Tokyo? Mean Little Miss!   
If she is, then I'll try and mellow her out the next time. 

2) DO YOU WANT ANY COUPLES?   
If you do, here's what I'm thinkin: 

Ryoko/Trunks   
Ryoko/Goten   
Ryoko/Tenchi (at the end if she even wants to go home)   
Ryoko/ ? Pick someone....but please don't ask for a new character. I've been rackin my brain to put out chapters for three other stories....so be kind please 

  
Thank you! I won't be able to put anything new out if you don't review so....if want a new one then do you duty as a kind reviewer. 


	3. Where The Hell Is Ryoko?!

muyo3 Okay, i just want to clear a few things up. 1) Ryoko is NOT a sayjin. She just looks like one.   
2) for further reading, Bra is fifteen now and Trunks is twenty three. 

All right, thanks for the reviews, and since voting is now closed, the couple is....ryoko/trunks! i agree, tenchi in no way shape or form deserves her and anyways, i think tenchi is much better suited for ayeka. they both annoy me. 

Disclaimer: see first chapter.   


Dragon Balls Muyo Chapter Two   


Chichi warily eyed Goku, then her sons, then finally the woman that they had dragged out of the forest. "Let me get this strait. You are a dimension traveler from earth and the machine failed so now your stuck here. You happen to look and act like a sayjin but claim not to be one. You said that you mother is a mad scientist and is over twenty thousand years old and that she accidentally made an experiment go wrong on you. Am I missing anything?" she asked, burning holes into Ryoko. Ryoko fidgeted uncomfortably. Something about this human gave her the creeps, but not because she was evil.....more like extremely controlling. "Yeah that's about it." she mumbled. Goten, Gohan, and Goku waited almost fearfully for Chichi's reaction. "And how old are you?" she asked with careful control over her voice. "She said she was twenty two, the same age as Goten." Goku spoke up. SMACK! "I don't remember asking you!" Chichi screamed, putting back her pan. Ryoko looked fearfully at the scary mean lady. "I'm twenty two." she squeaked, not wanting to upset scary lady. Chichi looked Ryoko up and down. "You could use a shower. And some new clothes. Come with me, we'll get you all fixed up." Chichi said, grabbing Ryoko and dragging her away, kicking and screaming. "No, no!!! Lemme go!! Help me!!!!!" she yelled at the guys standing there. Gohan and Goten just looked at her with pity while Goku's stomach grumbled. 

Sasami finished stirring dinner and was now ready to call everyone to eat. "Everyone! Dinner's ready!!!!!!" she yelled out the kitchen door, right into Tenchi's ear. "Oww...." he muttered from the floor, looking dazed and confused. Sasami giggled. "Oops! Sorry about that Tench. I didn't know you were there. Could you call everyone to dinner for me?" she asked, helping him up. "Huh?" he asked, his hearing temporarily out of order. "I said could you..oh never mind. Here comes everyone." Sasami walked back into the kitchen to go get plates and utensils. "Oh, Lord Tenchi! Come sit by me please." Ayeka screeched sweetly to Tenchi. Tenchi completely ignored her because of his temporary deafness and sat across from her. Mihoshi and Kiyone got up from the couch and sat on both sides of Tenchi, much to Ayeka's disappointment. "Oh crap!" Washu cried from her lab, making everyone look up. The pink haired genius ran out of her lab and looked completely frazzled. "I can't find Ryoko in any neighboring dimensions!" "What!?" everyone, including Sasami exclaimed. "Well, Ryoko wanted me to build her a dimension traveler and i did after she helped me with an experiment, but now I can't find her anywhere!" Washu shouted the last part. "Well, I guess we should try and find her after dinner." Mihoshi smiled, grabbing her dish from Sasami. Kiyone's left eye began to twitch violently. "No way! We can't leave her in a wild dimension for too long. If you want to come, we have to leave now." Washu shook her head. "I'm coming. I can't just leave her like that." Tenchi said, getting up, his hearing returned. "If Lord Tenchi is going, I must come as well." Ayeka said, hearts in her eyes. "I think that Mihoshi and I should stay here. We can't just leave this place unprotected." Kiyone folded her arms resolved. "I agree with Kiyone!" Mihoshi laughed from her plate. Everyone turned to Sasami, who hadn't said anything yet. "I'll stay. Kiyone and Mihoshi can't cook for beans. They'd starve." she said slowly, looking over at the two. "Then it's settled. Tenchi. Ayeka. We have to leave now. I have three different dimensions she could possibly be in." Washu said, stepping back into a dimension traveler. "Bye guys! Have fun!" Mihoshi waved as the two followed Washu.   
*********************************** 

What's going to happen to them?! I'm kinda anxious to find out myself. Well, please be patient with me because I have to start shopping for school clothes and other stuff. It's not easy being plus sized. (sigh) Oh well. Check out my other stories called "Who Am I, I'm Not Quite Sure These Days" which is a sailor moon/gundum wing cross and "She Can Fly" which is a gundum wing/dragon ball crossover with an original character. Well, see ya later! Keep reviewing   
  



	4. Never Mind Ryoko, Where The Hell Are We?...

  
I know I haven't updated in forever, but *scratches head* I kinda forgot I even had it on here! Sorry!   


Dragon Balls Muyo: Chapter Three!   
****************************   
  


Tenchi, Ayeka, and Washu stood in front of a huge machine with a little door. "Uh, are we going to have to lug this thing everywhere with us?" Tenchi asked, scratching his head. Ayeka and Washu sweat dropped. "No, I have a portable one for each of you, which is set to come strait home if we ever get seperated. Any questions?" the pink haired 'child' looked at her two travling companions. Shaking their heads, Washu extended her hand, motioning for Tenchi to enter first. "Wha-what do you mean I go first?" he asked, scared that maybe this was another trick to get him to be an experiment. Rolling her eyes, Washu shoved him in with her foot. "Lord Tenchi!" the princess shrieked, quickly following suit. Cheking her portable travler, she calmly stepped in. She sincerly hoped she didn't accidently set it on the wrong dimension.   
************ 

Ryoko sputtered up from the soapy water she had been placed in and glared at the one named Chi-chi, a.k.a. Satan! First, she had placed Ryoko in freezing cold water. Then, she took her to her fiery pit of hell she called a bath. Now, she finally got the tempurture right, but the soap was suffocating her. "Scrub scrub scrub! I'll go see about your clothes and dinner." the lady had said, forgetting to mention just how long it took her to make dinner for three hungrey saiyins and a guest, not to mention herself. Now, almost an hour later, she emerged from the house with a pair of pants and a man's top. "Your clothes have so many holes in them that I have to mend them before they can be called decent. Here." Chi-chi handed her two towels to dry off with. "Sorry these are my son's clothes, but I think that my clothes are too small." Again she handed her now clothes. "Thank you. I feel more comfortable in pants any how." Ryoko slipped the pants on. Chi-chi claped her hands in finality and began to lead her to the house for dinner. Ryoko saw that all the men were already porking out, much in the style of Mihoshi. Chi-chi sweat dropped. "Pardon my family's _lack _of manners." she glared at her sons and they slowed down in fear. The older woman geustured to a seat next to Goten and placed a plate with utensiles. Ryoko looked around and saw a perfect piece of beef for the taking. Too bad Goten was eyeing the same piece. Snatching her fork, Ryoko pinned it down and growled at the boy, warning him to back off. Backing down, Goten watched sadly as she stuffed it in her mouth and chewed with her mouth open. 

At the Briefs' household, the same thing was happening as Vegeta and Trunks shredded their chicken with their large incisors while bra and Bulma at with much, much more refinment. "Hey, what (swallow) do you think happened to that girl?" Trunks asked his mother. "What girl?" the mini-me of Bulma asked, looked confused. Bulma quickly swallowed her food. "A woman that looked exactly like a saiyin appeared in my lab today, claiming to be a dimension travler. She seems to have disappeared." Vegeta snorted. "Foolish woman. She's with Kakkorott. I felt her ki earlier blow half the forest up and now in his house with his bitchy" he stopped and looked Bulma up and down. "-er mate." Bulma fummed and slammed her drink down. "Bakayaro" she hissed in his face. he simply laughed and continued eating. Trunks and Bra sighed.   
************ 

Tenchi rolled to a stop in front of a seemingly empty street. It looked like he was at the shrine, without the shrine, but it was quiet. 'Well duh, it's nightime.' he thought, noticing the moon high in the sky. "Oof!" a voice squeaked, tumbling next to him. He stood to help Ayeka up and waited for the mad scientist. Washu walked out of the black hole and turned to watch it close. "Well, we're in dimension #1 that Ryoko could possibly be..Eek!" the other two turned to see what was freaking Washu out and soon followed her. "What is it!?" Tenchi yelled, moving out of the way before a huge robotic foot squished him. " All civillians should be inside! Curfew started two hours ago!" a voice shouted down at them. A large green robot with a mean looking machine gun started walking past them off into the distance. "Hey, you! What are you trying to do? Get yourselves killed? Oz hates it when people disobey them." A boy with slightly ragged clothes called to them from an alley. the trio turned to him. "What's an oz?" asked Tenchi, bewildered. The kid looked at him disbeivingly. "You don't know who OZ is? What planet are you from?" Tenchi stopped Ayeka from answering that. "We're new here. Where is this place?" Washu asked, surveying her surroundings. "This is the Sank Kingdom"   
*************************************** 

Now how the hell did they end up in gundum wing? Because I wanna have a little spout between two certain princesses!   
I'll try and up date sooner now, hopefully you won't have to wait five months. 


End file.
